Peace Of The Races
by FaerieDeathKat
Summary: The Races are a battle, and those who have fought in them keep shadows even in peacetime. Veterans comfort rookies and, somewhere in the midst, love can exist. Puck/Sean
1. When I Dream Of The Races

**A/N: Hello, Kat again! This is a response to Hanni98's challenge on her story "Don't Fly Away"- which you should all go, by the way- and dedicated to all the great writers in this category. My intent is to make this a three-shot, but it mostly depends on the response, so let me know if I should continue.**

**Now, enjoy, but** _**please no flames.**_

* * *

**When I Dream of The Races…**

Puck

The brisk November air slices past me as Dove and I charge forward. Sean and Corr are galloping alongside us, and Sean spares a moment to flash me a quick smile. The cold air keeps down my blush, but I lift my wrist just enough so he can see his red ribbon tied there. He might've nodded, but suddenly the finish line looms in front of us- not as if we're about to pass it, but close enough to make my heart clench. We might actually do this, Sean and I, become the king and queen of The Races. I get ready to push Dove harder.

Then horrible Mutt Malvern appears on my other side, riding that awful piebald mare of his. He shouts something I don't understand, and then slashes at me with a knife I didn't even see him draw. Sean yells at me to go, and though I can't really understand him, Dove certainly does. She darts forward to the finish line, but I wheel her around. I won't leave Sean behind! But by the time I have turned her, it's too late. Sean's on the ground, on foot still stuck in the stirrup, while Corr fidgets on the verge of panic. I nudge Dove back to Sean, but it is like we're trying to run through jelly, not fast enough!

However, Mutt and his terrible mare can run as fast as they want and she _screams_ that soul-shattering sound the _capall uisce _make and she rears up and there's no chance that Dove and I can get away and Mutt's laughing like it's a jolly holiday and her hoof comes down and-

I shoot straight up in bed, breathing hard and sweat slicking my forehead and back. I put my hand on my heart to try and still its frantic _bump-bump-bump,_ and work on untangling my legs from the sheets with the other. I tremble as shards of the dream assault my mind, not matter that I know they're not true.

When I dream of The Races, I dream of fear.

Shivering, I manage to free myself from the sheets and slide out of bed. The clock reads 4:58 AM_ ._ Dawn won't be far off, and I could probably wait until then, but with the images of that wretched nightmare still raw in my head I don't see another option. I take off my sleep clothes and slide on a pair of work jeans and a simple brown shirt. Fully dressed, I go into the kitchen and scribble down a messy note for Finn. He doesn't like my early morning rides, but he knows why I take them and deigns to ignore them.

I leave the note on the table and go out to Dove's lean-to. She's annoyed that I have the audacity to wake the Scorpio Races queen mare before she's ready, but forgives me when I spoil her with a lump of sugar. This morning, I don't bother with a bridle, just loop her lead through her halter and improvise one. Dove doesn't need much leading anyway; we've made this trip many times in the past year.

Muddy lamp light and murky predawn, light our way though Skarmouth and a little way past the Malvern farm- where I'll have to report for work in a few hours. My breath comes a little easier when the small house comes into view and I lead Dove to the small, four-horse stable in the paddock behind. Corr whinnies at Dove when I place her in the stall across from him. I pat Dove's nose, then walk back to the house. Thoughts of the nightmare have returned after seeing the red stallion.

I shiver, though the October morning isn't quite cold, and knock on the door.

* * *

Sean

The air blows past Corr and I as we gallop along the cliffs. I chance a look over to assure Puck is still beside Corr and me. A smile twitches across my face when I see her and Dove running right next to us. She smiles boldly back and proudly displays my ribbon on her wrist. My heart beats a little faster and it's not just because the finish line rears up in front of us.

We cross it together and the spectators roar in cheers and jeers. I look again to Puck and her smile is so wide it's a wonder her face doesn't split in two. She directs that smile at me and I hold a hand out to her, inviting her to ride with me. She pauses to make sure an official has Dove, then takes my hand and clambers up into the saddle with me. She leans back into me my heart pounds hard against her.

I swallow hard and press my lips against her ear, whispering what I can't say any louder. She looks at me and mouths, "What?"

I sigh and say it again, a little louder, but she shakes her head in incomprehension.

I bite my lip and shout over the crowd, "I LOVE YOU, PUCK CONNOLLY!"

Inexplicably, the crowd has gone silent and my declaration echoes for a long while, before the crowd once again bursts into applause. Puck turns to look at me and smiles that face-splitting smile and tells me she loves me too and then she's throwing her arms around my neck and I have to transfer the reigns to one hand so I can wrap an arm around her back and she tilts her head up and she's so close I can already feel her lips on mine and-

A noise jerks me awake. I sigh and rub my eye with the heel of my hand, my heart still thundering. It isn't the first time I've this dream, and I dark suspicion that it won't be the last, at least until I can say those word in the waking world. That day doesn't appear to be anytime soon, because every time the opportunity arises I can't get the words out. Horses are so much easier to talk to than Puck sometimes.

The sound that awoke me resolves itself into a knock at the door and judging by the gray not-quite-dawn light it can only be one person. Puck Connolly. I get out of bed and rush downstairs, there's only one reason Puck comes over this early, her nightmares, and I don't want her to worry any more than she needs to. I open the door and she's in my arms before she's even over the threshold.

She grips my sleep shirt and trembles as I bring her inside, somehow managing to tap the door shut with my foot. I lead her to the couch and she settles close against me, her face buried in my chest. I wrap one arm around her back and stroke her hair, murmuring, "Sh, shh, Puck, what happened this time?"

"It's The Races, like always," she says, her voice muffled by my chest. "We're riding side by side, but Mutt rides up on my other side on that awful piebald mare and swipes at me with a knife. You tell me to go and Dove leaps ahead, but I don't want to leave you… But by the time I turn around you're out the saddle, barely hanging on by one foot. Then Mutt comes for me and I can't get away… Then I woke up."

"Oh, Puck," I breathe gently into her hair. "That's not how it happened. You have to remember that. I'm right here, that 'awful piebald' took Mutt Malvern into the sea, and you're the queen of The Races."

"I know, I know," she sighs and I can't tell if I've made her upset with me. She pulls her face up and her cheeks are red. "I just like to hear you say that."

Hesitantly, I reach out and stroke her cheek, "I used to have dreams like that, too, after my dad died. Trust me, they fade with time."

"What do you dream of now?"

My mouth quirks in a sort of half-smile, "You."

Then I kiss her. She gasps a little as if she's surprised, and I don't blame her. She usually kisses me first, but, this time, all I want to do is kiss away the fear in her eyes. With the hand I have in her hair I cup the back of her neck and urge her closer. She runs her fingers through my hair and I shiver, letting out a shuddering breath against her mouth. She kisses me now, her arms firm around my neck. I wrap my spare arm tighter around her and pull her flush against me- not that there was much space between us in the first place. She squeaks and I playfully nip her bottom lip, making her squeak again. She pulls away and touches her lip, laughing breathily, "Sean!"

I smile at this Puck, the one I'm sure she only lets me see. I kiss her forehead. My heart pounds. "Kate Connolly, Puck Connolly," I say because they are both her name, one holds no more of her than the other, "I love you."

She gasps and draws back, "What?"

I blink at her, my cheeks already burning. Have I done something wrong? Was there something else I was supposed to do first? I knew I wouldn't be any good at this courting thing, but Puck…

The silence stretches out for a long while and I find I can't look at her anymore. Outside, Corr makes a noise which lets me know that it is dawn and he expects to be let out into the paddock. I stand, breaking our now awkward embrace, "I'd better go let Corr out, Dove as well?"

"Yeah…"

I nod and start to leave, but she grabs my sleeve and stills me, "Don't let Dove out?"

She's quiet for a moment, then whispers so I have to turn and lean down to her, "Sean Kendrick, I…" she falters here and I try to brace myself, "I love you, too."

I breathe a sigh of relief and I pull her back into my arms.

* * *

Puck

My heart's galloping as Sean pulls me back into his embrace. He murmurs in my ear, "You scared me…"

"I didn't mean to," I assure him. "You caught me off guard, is all. I _do_ love you, Sean."

"I'm glad," he breathes and the relief in his voice nearly embarrasses me. "I love you, too, Puck."

I smile into his shoulder, before he tips my face up and kisses me again. My heart pumps faster as he gently parts my lips with his. Cautiously, his tongue traces my bottom lip and I tremble a little, surrendering to him as he deepens our kiss.

Suddenly, Corr keens for Sean to let him, and we jump apart, startled.

"The horses," he pants, "I have to let them out. Corr gets antsy if I don't let him out on time."

I nod, "Right. The horses."

But for a minute, we still don't move. Corr's keening becomes more insistent and Sean tosses his head before focusing on me again, "Stay for breakfast?"

I know I probably shouldn't, that Finn will worry if I'm not back before my lunch break, "I think I can manage that."

Sean smiles at me, then kisses the inside of my wrist and I know he can feel my pulse rocketing, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

He leaves and I sit back down on the couch, bringing my knees to my chest. I wrap my arms around them and the smile unfurls into my knees. Sean Kendrick loves me, and for now my Race nightmares are forgotten.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. I really didn't intend for it to be this long! Anyway, review if you like it and let me know if I should continue. Other than that just have a great day.**

**~Kat =(^.^)=**


	2. When I See The Races

**A/N: Hello again! I got a small, but favorable, response to part one, so I continued, just as I said I would. Kat is nothing if not true to her word! So, enjoy part two, but **_**PLEASE NO FLAMES.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing… except my cat.**

**When I See The Races…**

Sean

It is the first day of November and so, today, someone will die… And for the second year in a row, I don't even have the slightest inkling it will be me, nor the gut wrenching, heart clenching fear that it will be Puck.

Puck won't Race again. When a reporter asked, she smiled boldly and remarked, "Nah, I can't go showing up Sean, now can I?" The reporters laughed, but saw through it. Finn asked when I was over once, but I suppose he thought I wasn't listening, and she responded, "No, once was enough." I'm sure Finn saw the shadows in her eyes as clearly as I did. But it was in the depths of the night, a year ago today, when she shot up in bed next to me, waking from a nightmare that she uttered the truest response, "Never again, Sean, never again. I-I can't…"

I took her in my arms and managed to coax her back to sleep, unable to admit that I felt the same way. If Corr couldn't race then neither would I, and that was it. Corr wouldn't race with a different rider and I won't race with a different horse, _capall uisce_ or other.

For a while I worried that Corr wouldn't adjust, that he would regret his decision to return to me and forgo the sea, but, after several months he appeared to have replaced his love of racing with another: Dove. At first, she was wary of being alone in the paddock with him and took great pains to stay out of reach of his limp, but she grew comfortable being around him quick enough- mainly because they had to be around each other so much. She even snapped at him one day, surprising herself more than him it seemed. From then on, they were as thick as thieves and nearly refused to be parted from one another. Which is good, because Puck lives with me now.

She'd spent increasing amounts of time at my house, until she finally slept over on November first. After that, she just decided not to leave. By then Finn had an apprentice-like job at Palsson's, so long as he could clean up his own messes- he's had the job for a year now so it must be going well- that absorbed a lot of his time and he begrudgingly- very begrudgingly- allowed the arrangement. She took what clothes she wanted and moved in with me. It was quite an adjustment, to say the least, but the initial… Awkwardness was well worth working through. Now I want it to be more permanent.

I take Puck to the cliffs so we can watch The Races-unlike last year when we both stayed home and pretended we were okay. I hold her small calloused hand tightly in mine and she leans against me, her head laying on my shoulder and her cliff-grass-at-sunset hair whipping my face. I lead her to the spot where she first kissed me and we nestle down. I wrap my arm around her and pull her back to my chest, resting my cheek on her hair.

She trembles, but when she speaks her voice is strong, "Sean, I don't want to watch. Let's just go back home."

I kiss her hair gently, "Just this once, humor me. If it wasn't for The Races, we wouldn't have met."

She nods thoughtfully, "I can still remember the first thing you said to me."

"Oh?" I chuckle, "Can you?"

"Yeah, it was something like… _'Keep your pony off this beach.'_"

"Oh, right…" I frown ruefully. She shifts and kisses my jaw, replacing the frown with a grin. I run my hand up her side and cup the back of her neck, leaning down to kiss her mouth, but the wind blows her hair in front of her face. We laugh softly as she tries to vainly pull her hair back; I am prepared for such a situation. From my jacket- the blue one- I pull a red ribbon and haphazardly try to tie her hair in a ponytail. It's sloppy and wayward strands of hair are still flying around in the wind.

She smirks happily at me, "You really should stick to horses, Sean. I don't think you have a future in hair."

"I'll have to remember that," I murmur, already forgetting. I tug her on to my lap and lay a kiss on her mouth. Her hands go into my hair, as if she's holding me there, as if she thinks I'll really pull away from her. When we part, we lean our foreheads together and I smile at her, "I love you, Kate Connolly, Puck Connolly."

She blushes as I trace her cheekbone with my thumb, "I love you, too, Sean Kendrick."

It's a little ridiculous that my heart still speeds up a little when I hear her say those words, and I bring her in for another kiss. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and she sighs, opening her mouth to deepen our kiss. I wrap my arms tighter around her and she turns so we're face to face- or rather chest to chest, because Puck is a full grown woman now and it's hard to ignore her figure.

I pull away from her mouth and kiss down her neck, whispering her name over and over again, both of them. She kisses my hair and combs her fingers through it, "Sean, Sean, what are we doing out here, again? It's warmer at home…"

I blink and pull away from a spot on her collarbone, "The Races."

Her mouth quirks in a slight frown, "Right, that."

She sighs, but obligingly turns back to the beach. I smile and nuzzle her ear; at least she's being more agreeable and I kiss her ear to keep her so. I hold her tight and The Races start. She shakes slightly when she sees the carnage, but other than that she's still. When the first horse crosses the finish line - from here I can't tell if it's a water horse or an island pony- I take a deep breath and prepare for something scarier than The Races.

"Kate," I whisper, and she stiffens in attention when I don't add, 'Connolly, Puck Connolly.'

"Sean?"

"I… I," I swallow hard and give up on words. I reach into my jacket and pull out the little velvet box. I set it on her lap. Her hands shake as she reaches for it and she gasps sharply when it opens. She turns to me, her eyes wide. I clear my throat, but it does little good, "I-I love you and it would mean… So much if you became… Kate Kendrick… Puck Kendrick. Will you marry me?"

I added the second name out of habit, but it sounds right. For a moment the entire world stops, then a single tear rolls down her cheek and she nods, "Yes…"

"Yes?" Because I'm sure I've misheard.

She chuckles, tears still falling, and nods again, "Yes."

I wrap her in my arms and pull her close again. I close my eyes and bury my face in her hair, "Thank you."

"Why today, Sean?" She asks, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Because I thought you deserved a happy memory of this day… At least I was hoping it would be a happy memory."

"Very happy," she murmurs quietly as I slide the ring on her finger. It's a simple gold band with a single red stone. I know diamonds are traditional, but Puck isn't. Red is her color. The color of her hair; the color of the ribbons she wears on her wrists and in her hair; the color of Corr, without whom we may not even be here. She examines the ring, "It's beautiful, Sean…"

"Not as beautiful as you," I say, and we both laugh because it's exactly the kind of cheesy thing I _wouldn't_ say- at least before I met her… Then we kiss and November first doesn't seem like such a bleak day to either of us.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I tried to keep them as in-character as possible, but I'm sorry if I failed! Anyway, if perchance you liked it, reviews are appreciated, but if not thank you for your time! And, for all of you, have a lovely day!**

**~Kat**


	3. When I Predict The Races

**A/N: Hello, for the final time. This is the final piece of this story, and thank you for the lovely people who have reviewed and favorite! You all made me smile! Since part two was all in Sean's point of view, this is all in Puck's. Hope you enjoy, but no flaming, please.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Scorpio Races**_**, so please don't sue me.**

**When I Predict The Races**

Puck

Sean and I wanted a simple ceremony, but when someone leaked the news that the king and queen of The Scorpio Races were engaged, it became the "Wedding of the Century." Even with Dory Maud coordinating things, it could only be described as controlled chaos. Gabe deigned to return from the mainland and, as much as it pained me to admit it, he did seem to be doing better there than he had been doing here. Sean looked great- uncomfortable, but great- and Finn just looked greatly uncomfortable, but he eased up when he told us about the cake he had, proudly, helped bake. Sean only eased up after I had said "I do" and we'd exchanged rings. It was cute in its own way.

That was a year and six months ago, and I hazily dream of it in a semi-conscious state, a smile trying to tease its way onto my lips. Next to me, Sean shifts and absently lays an arm around my waist, "Are you asleep?"

"Not really," I mumble.

"Worrying is killing you, isn't it?"

"Only a little," I sigh, and then a sound flits by my ear. I gasp and sit up, "Did you hear that?"

Sean nods, a smile already on his face. We jump out of bed and I don't bother to put anything else on over my nightgown- despite the December temperatures. The only thing I stop to do is pull on my work boots, while Sean tugs on a shirt and his own shoes. I'm bouncing from foot to foot waiting for him and he smirks, making a concentrated effort to move as slowly as possible, I'm sure. He grabs my hand and I half-drag him to the barn, we expanded the little four horse barn to accommodate eight more. Most of the stalls are empty now, but we're optimistic.

The empty stalls don't hold my attention, and neither do most of the occupied ones. The only one I have eyes for is Dove's. Sean and I watch in wonder as she brings a little red foal into the world, its color a brilliant marker of who its father is. Sean goes into the stall to check on it and my knees tremble in relief. It was Dove's first foal and I'd been worried about her. Sean looks back at me and grins, "A little mare, healthy as can be."

I could cry as I follow him in. I sit in the hay by Dove and hug her sweaty neck, stroking her mane and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Sean walks by and touches my hair on his way out of the stall. I take a moment to stare after him questioningly, but I can hear him moving about in another stall. I beam as he returns with Corr on a lead, letting him look into the stall. He says something quietly to Corr and the _capall uisce _seems to nod.

Corr has been doing much better. While it's true he can't run, he can walk around capably and make it to a trot on most days. He stares into the stall intently, as if he knows that the tiny foal in the hay with Dove is his daughter. It's surprisingly human. After a few moments, Sean returns Corr to his stall and joins me. We move into the corner of the stall and let Dove bond with her daughter. Sean pulls me close against him and I realize how cold I am. I curl against him and he rubs warmth back into my arms.

"You're freezing," he says with a frown. "You should have put on-"

But I've lost interest in whether or not I should have put on another layer, "What are we going to name her?"

He just shakes his head at me, "You choose a name."

I roll around names in my head, then smile, "Cove."

He nods, "I like it."

We watch mother and daughter bond for a while in silence, curled up in each other's warmth, until Sean breaks the companionable quiet, "She's going to terrorize The Races, you realize?"

"Of course she is," my heart speeds up. "And… So is her rider."

Sean nods absently, "It's a little early to be thinking about that. It'll be years before we need to choose, and, who knows? Maybe she'll have a cautious rider."

I just shake my head, "I-I doubt it, not with Scorpio Races royalty commanding her."

He gives me strange look, "I thought you didn't want to Race again, Puck."

"Not me…"

"She may be Corr's daughter, but it still wouldn't feel right to-"

I lose my patience with him. I take his hand and put it on my stomach, "A prince or a princess."

You can actually see him understand what I was hinting at, "Puck…? You're…"

"Going to have a baby," I finished, saying it slowly since he seems to be in shock. "You're going to be a father, Sean."

"A father…" He repeats, staring at me, then a smile unfurls across his face. "A father…!"

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair, "When?"

I shrug, "Six, maybe seven months."

"That's much too long," Sean complains in a murmur. "I can't possibly wait that long."

"That's what I thought when you told me Dove was going to have a foal, I managed."

He raises a brow at me, "You do realize this is different."

"Is it?"

He just chuckles quietly and shakes his head, "Same old Puck… A baby, I can't believe it. She o-or he is just going to be a terror."

I snicker quietly, "I know, and we're going to have to raise the little horror."

"Can we do that?"

"Can't be much more difficult than raising horses," I reason.

He outright laughs at that and presses a deep kiss against my mouth, caressing my back. When he pulls away he smiles at me in a goofy, un-Sean-like way, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I reply, burying my face in his chest and letting out a yawn.

"Sleepy?" He smiles knowingly as I nod. Then, in an act that honestly surprises me, he picks me up and starts to carry me back to the house.

"I can walk, you know," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're not going to be one of those husbands that gets over protective just because their wife is pregnant, are you?"

"Me? Of course not," he scoffs, but the light flush painting over his cheeks tells me without a doubt that he's lying. I just roll my eyes and let him carry me back to bed, thinking that maybe the next few months won't be so bad.

**A/N: Well, that's the end folks. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and, if you happened to like it, leave a review. Anyway, have a lovely day!**

**~Kat**


End file.
